I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by jahye-zee
Summary: When Chase and Andie are officially a couple, things to start to heat up at MSA. Who'll be jealous of them? Will someone tear them up? Most importantly, why? Alot of things are in store for Andie and Chase's future.


Chapter 1/Intro: Drive By

**Hey guys, this is my first Step Up 2 story. I'm kind of new to all of this, so please bear with me for a while. If you're a fan of other shows/movies such as House of Anubis, Nine Lives of Chloe King, please check out my stories for them. This story is going to have tons of drama, fluff, and such to make a good story. As we all know, this story is mainly on the new couple: Andy and Chase. I will also have some Sophie and Moose fluff here and there. And I'll bring in a couple OC's. This first chapter picks up on the final scene, which is Andy and Chase making out after the streets. Well, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up 2 plot or characters, but if I had the money I'd own yummy Rob Hoffman ;)**

**Third Person POV**

As they first connected lips, they immediately had sparks. Who knew Chase brought up his game? They kissed for what seemed like forever. No chance in anyone breaking up their caress among each other. Let alone, Blake interrupting their special moment…

"Sorry to interrupt this but, Andy I'd like to welcome you back to MSA, I thought that speech of yours was true, and that it doesn't matter where you come from or what type of dance you do. I'm sorry to bug your moment, but congratulations." Blake said to Andy, with a hint of happiness in his tone of voice.

"Thank you so much, Director Collins!" She greeted him and gave him a hug.

"Come on, no need for the formalness, I can see that you have quite the relationship with my little brother, so you can call me Blake, even at school, but don't make it royalty for you…"Blake jokes.

"What made you change your mind, Blakey?" Chase said.

"Well, I'll tell you later, looks like you two have some catching up to do." Blake winked and stared at both Andy and Chase.

As Blake walked away, Andy and Chase looked at each other. Andy's arms still wrapped around his neck, and Chase's arms around Andy's hip.

"So where does that leave us now?" Chase asked.

"Uhmmm, does this let you know?" Andy kissed him right on the lips.

After about 10 seconds, they let go and caught their breath.

"Andy West, will you officially be my girlfriend?" Chase looked at Andy.

"Yes, Chase Collins I would be glad to be yours and you'll be mine." Andy smirked and laughed.

"Gladly." Chase's lips came in contact with Andy's.

**Andy POV**

Once I accepted Chase's offer of being his girlfriend, his lips suddenly came crashing onto mine. His kisses make me feel weak at the knees; his soft tender kisses make me die inside. Boy do I love this guy. Wait love? I'm just about as scared when I told my mom right before I died, that I would promise to never love again. But Chase, he changed my mine.

After what felt like hours, we both gasped for air.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that." I asked teasing him slightly.

"Well, I could show you some of my other moves, let's just say, at my house?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not so fast Boyband, we got to bring the crew home first before doing that." I winked back at him.

Moose suddenly came in contact of our eyes.

"I can't believe it guys, we're royalty at the dragon now, we beat the-", Moose got cut off by Tuck and the rest of the 410.

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence boy, if you do, I will pound your face in. Anyways, we just wanted to congratulate you guys. You did pretty well. Sorry we caused trouble to you guys earlier; let's just say we were a little jealous, since you got the one and only Andy. But, I guess ya'll defeat our title at The Dragon for once. Good job guys!" Tuck said smiling.

"Thanks Tuck, even though you were a pain in my ass all these years, you always seem to have my back all the time." I said to him.

"Well see you later D, we still got some things to take care of." Tuck and Felicia said while turning on their heels to walk away.

**Third Person POV **

When Chase and Andy dropped the crew off to their homes, after a long tiring and successful day, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them in Chase's SUV, until Andy finally spoke up.

"So, you said you had some moves to show me at your house." Andy said with a hint of you-know-what in her voice.

"If you're still up for that offer then sure, why not?" Chase said with the same tone in his voice like Andy's.

"Let me call Sarah first." Andy said while taking out of her phone.

**Phone Conversation**

After 2 rings, Sarah picked up.

Andy: Hey Sarah, can I crash at Chase's tonight?

Sarah: Sure, but please do not let me regret this answer.

Andy: I promise I will not come home saying that I'm pregnant with his baby.

Sarah: Andy, you better keep your promise. Your mom told me that I had every right to kick your ass, if you become pregnant at the age of 16. And if you and Chase plan on doing it tonight or anytime soon, just please Andy, use protection.

Andy: Yeah yeah whatever, I'll see you tomorrow morning.

Andy hung up the phone and laughed hysterically.

"Sarah said yes." Andy said laughing still.

"Sunshine, what are you laughing about?" Chase asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Andy said still with laughter in her voice.

Once they pulled up to Chase's driveway. Andy knew her clothes were still dripping wet from dancing in the competition, and so was Chase's. But once she looked up, her eyes widened at how big, elegant, and beautiful the Collin's mansion is.

"Hey, it's not that big of a deal, we're just like normal people." Chase said.

Once the couple got into the house, Chase's parents were on a business meeting out of town, and Blake was being Blake, sleeping. So they went up to Chase's room. His room was neatly organized. A flat screen TV on the wall, a stereo near his bed, a walk in closet, a desk with his books and laptop, and a door leading to the connected bathroom.

"Hey Chase, can I borrow something to wear? I obviously can't sleep in clothes that are completely drenched." Andy asked.

"Sure, are sweat pants and a MSA sweatshirt fine?"

"Yeah thanks, I'm just going to shower and change." Andy said while walking into his bathroom.

Andy quickly took a shower, and let her hair air dry for a little while.

Andy put on the clothes Chase let her borrow for the night. The sweatshirt was grey, on the front was the word 'Maryland School of Arts' and on the back it said 'Collins'. She put on the pair of plain black sweat pants, and put her hair up in a pony-tail.

Andy POV

I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Chase on his laptop laughing at something that he was watching. When he looked up, he put on a smirk, and said

"Sunshine, you look pretty hot in my clothes." With a wink

"Whatever, Boyband, be glad that I'm actually wearing it."

"Buuutttt…It'd look good when the clothes on the floor." Again with the ego-maniac voice he has, this boy is going to be the death of me.

"Are you serious? Are you fucking shitting me?"

"Come on, it's your gift on doing a great job at the competition, and getting a good friendship with me." He said smiling again.

I looked down and smiled, with hints of red on my cheeks. Heard him get off the bed, and walk towards me.

"Chase Micheal Collins, you better put on protection, I'm too fuckin' young if I get knocked up by you." I said.

"Don't worry, check and done." He said, along with his trademark smirk.


End file.
